


Feliz Navidad

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will has their first ever Christmas dinner. Dean made Mexican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Written by sunshinewinchesters  
> Beta'd by Astrophilla
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, established Castiel/Dean
> 
> **The sixteenth installment of our Destiel Advent Calendar!**

“Isn’t Christmas dinner traditionally ham and potatoes, that kind of thing?” Sam asks, helping Dean carry the last of the dishes from the kitchen to the table.   
“Since when have we ever been traditional?” Dean shoots back, nudging the pan of enchiladas over to make room for the guacamole.   
“Fair point,” Sam huffs, amused, as Dean grins at him. “I can grab the rest, go get Cas.” Dean slaps Sam on the back and then heads down the hall to his and Cas’ room, knocking on the shut door instead of coming right in. Cas had kicked him out awhile ago, when he’d started cooking all of the Mexican food they’re having for dinner, so that he could wrap his gifts and keep them a surprise until tonight.  
“Dinner’s ready!” Dean hollers, waiting for Cas to come on out. He’s been waiting all day to try the food he’s spent hours preparing, and the hunter is eager for the angel to taste everything. He’d had no idea tamales would take so damn long to make, but based on the scent they emanated while cooking, Dean’s sure that they’re definitely going to be worth it. He hadn’t even considered making a traditional Christmas ham and casseroles or whatever that most people have for Christmas dinner: he’d just gone for what sounded good to him, and Sam had remarked several times that he bets Dean can make some kickass enchiladas. It’s the first huge meal Dean’s ever made, with multiple dishes and multiple hours spent making them, and he’s actually pretty excited for his family to enjoy it with him. They’re probably have leftovers into next week, but if the food is as good as he thinks it will be, then that’s the opposite of a problem. 

Cas opens the door and greets Dean with a quick kiss, eyes brightening as they meet the hunter’s. “Did ya finish wrapping everything?” Dean prompts, taking Cas’ hand in his and pulling him towards the kitchen. His stomach isn’t allowing him to stand idle when there’s a ton of delicious homemade Mexican food waiting in the other room.   
“Yes, they’re nearly done,” Cas replies, squeezing Dean’s hand and smiling as he leads him to the table, where Sam is already loading up his plate. The two sit side by side, across from Sam, only releasing the other’s hand to scoop the food onto their plates. Dean hums appreciatively, taking in the spread of dishes on the table and admiring all of his hard work. He heaps on the beans and rice, tamales, enchiladas, chips and salsa, and even a bit of the salad Sam insisted he make. “Before we eat, I’d like to say something,” Cas breaks the focused silence as both Sam and Dean finish filling their plates, turning to him curiously. Cas gives Dean a small smile and Dean takes his hand, linking their fingers together and resting them on his thigh. “I believe it is Christmas tradition to say grace over the food, and I would like to, if that’s alright.” He looks from Sam to Dean, and damn, that warmth in those eyes could melt a heart of ice. Though Dean isn’t sure God should be given any credit for anything at this point, there’s no way he can deny Cas this; hell, there’s little chance he could deny him anything.   
“Sure, Cas, go ahead,” Sam encourages before Dean can remember how to use his voice, still recovering from the tentative hope in his gorgeous eyes. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas gives him a smile, then pulls his and Dean’s entwined hands up to rest on the tabletop, reaching for Sam’s with his free one across the table. It’s a little awkward at first, when Dean gets the hint and reaches for Sam’s other hand, mostly because it’s such an unfamiliar practice. He watches as Sam closes his eyes and bows his head upon seeing Cas already in that position, the angel looking as if the stance is the most natural thing ever, while Sam jerks his head down and squeezes his eyes shut. Dean follows suit, closing his eyes and lowering his head, and is surprised at what his brain is taking note of like this. A weird warmth buzzes inside his chest as he focuses on the weight of Cas’ hand in one of his and Sam’s in the other, and there’s something undeniably… _sacred_ about this, about the three of them linked together physically when they’ve always been like this through familial bonds. The two people Dean cares most about in the world are right here, the solid weight of their hands in each of his a testimony to that, and it satisfies some deep part of him on a level he can’t quite understand. With their eyes closed and them now attentively listening for Cas’ voice, everything feels strangely intimate.

The deep rumble of Cas’ voice brings him back out of his thoughts. “Our Father in Heaven, I want to thank you for all you have blessed me with. I had searched for you, and upon believing you were absent, I rebelled against the Heavenly Host.” Dean wants to see Cas’ face, guessing by the tone of his voice his eyebrows must be furrowed and wanting to confirm his prediction, but he doesn’t want to break the fragility of this moment. Cas takes another breath and continues, Dean squeezing his hand. “For the longest time, I believed you had forsaken us, and turned away when I continued on my own path, but now, I would like to thank you, because I understand everything now. I understand that all along you had never once abandoned me, but rather, you showed me my purpose through the two men I was sent to protect. You gave me the Winchesters to watch over, to assist in fighting the forces of Hell. You gave me a great friend in Sam Winchester.” Cas’ voice turns cloying, something becoming softer yet more sure, more steady, and Dean’s heart is doing some weird swelling thing in his chest and it’s making him really, really want to see his angel’s face. “You gave me Dean Winchester to love and cherish and follow to the ends of the Earth, to show me that humanity is precious. You gave me someone to treasure; you gave me the desire of my heart, and for all of those blessings, I express my deepest gratitude. Thank you, Father. Amen.”

They open their eyes and Cas smiles at them both, and the affection alight in the blue depths of his eyes as he gazes at Dean leaves him speechless, as does the prayer. The burning sincerity behind each word is awe-inspiring. Dean feels humbled and adoring all at once, unable to even try to find words. “C’mere,” he chokes out, reaching for Cas and wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight. Cas returns the embrace, burying his face against Dean’s shoulder, and they’re clutching each other so tightly he wonders if he’ll have bruises, then remembers he doesn’t care. He tries to communicate everything he feels through the bunch of his fingers in the back of Cas’ sweater, in the tightness with which he gathers up Cas in his arms. After a long moment they pull away, Sam reaching over to give Cas a quick hug, squeezing his shoulders and smiling happily. “Let’s eat! Feliz Navidad!” Dean declares, grinning at his angel and baby brother.   
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sam replies, digging into his enchilada. Dean kisses Cas on the top of his head as he cuts off a piece of his tamale and pops it into his mouth, chewing and moaning appreciatively at the taste: definitely worth the work and wait.  
“This is delicious, Dean,” Cas comments thoughtfully, swallowing his bite of enchilada. Dean smiles wider, and wider still as Sam groans.  
“Never mind, I take it all back, I’d much rather have this than some dry ham.” The younger hunter shovels in another forkful of food.   
“So not bad, huh?” Dean smirks, skewering a chunk of enchilada onto the tines of his fork. “Good enough to say our first grace over?” He nudges Cas, internally hoping that Cas’ saying grace wasn’t wasted on a less than perfect Christmas dinner.

Cas reaches up to kiss a stray bit of salsa from his cheek. “Definitely better than ‘good enough’.”


End file.
